Dame Vaako
The spirit Dame Vaako was a member of the New Sith Empire that lived over 1000 years before the Battle of Yavin and was a part of Lord Kaan’s Brotherhood of Darkness. Initially Vaako was killed during the Thought Bomb unleashed at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, although her spirit lingered on, primarily in the Sith Temple on Trudaa. Dame Vaako haunted the Sith ruins on Trudaa for centuries before finally being discovered by Becca Gellar in 17 BBY. Vaako's spirit tempted the young Jedi, intent on possessing the unborn child in Gellar's womb, in order to gain her freedom. Although her attempt failed, Vaako began to reach out from her tomb, seeking a way to inhabit a new body and leave Trudaa so that she could track down her estranged husband's spirit and gain revenge upon him for his betrayal. Vaako was tied to the Sith Holocron so strongly that she was able to manifest herself anywhere the ancient device was, although she was always pulled back to Trudaa and her tomb. RPG D6 Stats Type: Sith Acolyte/Dark Side Spirit DEXTERITY 4D Archaic Guns 5D, Blaster 6D, Dodge 9D, Lightsaber 12D, Melee Combat 7D, Thrown Weapons 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 9D, Bureaucracy 4D, Cultures 6D, (s)Cultures: Sith 10D, (A)Dark Influence 5D, Intimidation 9D, Languages 8D, Planetary Systems 6D, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 14D, Willpower 8D+2 MECHANICAL 2D+2 Archaic Starship Piloting 5D, Astrogation 6D, Beast Riding 6D, Communications 6D, Ground Vehicle Operations 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Sensors 4D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 4D, Command 8D, Con 7D, Hide 8D, Persuasion 10D, Search 4D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Stamina 8D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming Repair 5D, First Aid 8D, Lightsaber Repair 12D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 11D, Sense 13D, Alter 12D. Force Powers (these are the known powers that Dame Vaako possessed and it is believed that she had access to many other powers): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Rage, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun, Short-Term Memory Enhancement. Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force. Alter: Injure/Kill, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Feed On Dark Side, Force Lightning, Inflict Pain, Return Another To Consciousness, Transfer Force. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Control Mind, Create Force Storms, Drain Life Essence, Enhanced Coordination, Illusion, Projection, Telekinetic Kill. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses. Dark Spirits: See below. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 17 Dark Side Points: 21 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Dark Side Spirits Dark Side spirits work the same as most characters, retaining most of the abilities and attributes it had when it was alive. Any attack that deals physical damage will not harm a Dark Side spirit, nor can a Dark Side spirit make direct physical attacks against living characters. Any Force powers with physical effects (i.e., alchemy, telekinetic kill, injure/kill, accelerate healing in another, telekinesis, Force lightning, etc.) are ineffective when used by or against a Dark Side spirit. Any damage caused by these powers is reduced to zero. Dark Side spirits receive a +3D bonus on all hide, sneak, and search rolls that they make. Dark Side spirits have the following abilities in addition to those they had in life: Manifestation Being nonphysical, Dark Side spirits are not affected, nor can they affect, anything physical. When they do manifest, they can be seen and heard. In order to remain audible and visible, a Dark Side spirit must succeed in an Easy Strength roll once per minute. Failure indicates that the spirit's voice and likeness fade until it manifests again. Possession By using the power of Sith sorcery, a character opens himself up to potential possession by Dark Side spirits (see the Sith sorcery Force power). Dark Side spirits can also attempt to possess other physical bodies, but such an attempt grants the potential victim an Easy willpower roll to resist. If a Dark Side spirit attempts to possess someone unsuccessfully, it may not try to possess that character ever again. Once a Dark Side spirit has possessed a body, it retains its own Knowledge, Perception, and Technical attributes in addition to its own skills, and uses the Dexterity, Mechanical, and Strength attributes, as well as any physical abilities, of its host. The Dark Side spirit can exit the body at any time. If the body is killed while possessed by the Dark Side spirit, the spirit is forced out but otherwise remains unharmed. While a Dark Side spirit occupies a body, the body's original occupant is forced out and becomes, for all intents and purposes, a Dark Side spirit. It may attempt to repossess its former body, or can try to possess a different one. Force Travel Dark Side spirits can use the Force to instantaneously travel to any point in the galaxy, though there must be some form of Dark Side energy there to act as a sort of "beacon." The spirit must be familiar with the destination. To use this ability, the spirit must succeed at a willpower roll, with the difficulty based on the distance traveled. This willpower roll is modified by the power of the Dark Side at the target destination. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users